Blue Tide: A Red Sunrise Novel
by Chelsea Lynn
Summary: Nessie's back home from her horrific ordeal and everyone is anticipating her delivery. Little do they know that nearby their enemies are teaming up and plotting their revenge. Will Nessie and Jacob have what is takes to protect their family? ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

Revenge

Gregory

I trudged down the ally where I had last seen my creator, my father. The soot covered bricks were proof of his demise. I sank to my knees next to the few remaining ashes of my master and friend Augustine. If I could cry I would have.

The anger rose in my chest. Jacob. The name disgusted me. I had lost the two most important people in my life. And he was the one who had killed them. He had taken to only two things I loved the most in the world. Now all I had left was my sister.

I laid Gabrielle's lifeless body next to me. Somehow she was gone. Not burned, but gone. No life filled her eyes. They were empty, hallow, holes. I cursed at the sky. It all was his fault.

"Damn you Wolf!!! I will make you pay!" I screamed. It was no use. Nothing was going to bring them back. And nothing was going to bring him to me. I was lost in my sorrow when a hooded figure approached me. I didn't care who it was or what they wanted. A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up into her red eyes.

"Hello Gregory." She said.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm your prayers being answered."

"Oh really?"

"I know all about the Cullen's and their friends. I offer you aid if you wish to take it. You help me kill the mother, and I'll help you kill their wolf."

I didn't know who this strange vampire was but I didn't care. I wanted that wolf to pay. I wanted him to suffer a fate worse than death. She offered me her hand. "You got yourself a deal."


	2. Happy Reunion, Sort of

_**A/N: I forgot to do a disclaimer! I don't own Twilight or its characters! i only own plot and my OC's. **_

**_Another note. If you have not read Red Sunrise you won't know everything that is going on. This is a sequel so if you want to know everything you must fing my first story Red sunrise. :P_**

_**Also... I am editing and improving the overall apperence and material in Blue Tide. This is the first new and improved chapter. Enjoy**_

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I came up behind her, resting my hand on her shoulder. Edward looked pissed. I guess I really couldn't blame him. It must have been a shock.

He glared at me, his hands balling into fists. "Jacob. What have you done?"

I stepped forward. "Edward, let me explain."

But he didn't. Instead I found his fist in my face. He punched me hard, breaking my nose. I can't say I didn't deserve it. I mean I did get his daughter pregnant. "How could you?" he yelled, hitting me again.

"Dad!" Nessie yelled as he wrestled me to the ground.

At one point in time I would have gotten a kick out of this, would have fought back even. But it wasn't in me today. I'd let him take out his frustration. It was the least I could do.

"Edward Stop!" Bella screamed behind him. But he didn't. He had me pinned to the ground.

I was getting a little tired of my face getting smashed in so I kicked him off of me. He stumbled back. He looked like he was going to jump me again but Emmett, Seth and Embry held him in place.

I wiped the blood off my face and re-broke my nose so it would heal correctly. "Alright you got to kick my ass. Now will you listen?" I asked him. His eyes were still furious; he didn't say anything. I stood up. Nessie took my hand.

"Dad, it's not like we planned it." she said. "We thought we were going to die."

His jaw tightened. He didn't even look at her. He was still glaring at me. so I guess this made the hundredth time he wanted to kill me.

Bella came to Nessie's side. "How long?" She asked.

"Two weeks." Nessie answered.

"You're so big."

"It's because she's having twins." Edward said.

I cringed. He had read my mind…..Again.

"Oh Ness." She said with a smile. Bella was smiling. What the hell? She should want to rip my head off too.

"This isn't a good thing Bella!" Edward snapped.

"And why the hell not? Edward she isn't all human and even if she was he isn't the one that's a vampire!" she replied.

He grimaced. "I know that! But dammit she is almost done aging! Do you know what will happen when she stops aging Jacob? Do you? She won't be able to have a normal labor. Her body won't expand to make room. They will die." He said.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I hadn't thought of that. I didn't realize.

"Of course you didn't think about that. You were to busy trying to f**k my daughter."

"Dad!"

He shook his head. I just stood there dumbfounded. So much for her having a normal pregnancy. But that won't happen. Nessie will be okay. The babies would be fine. They had survived so much already. Life wasn't this cruel. "You don't know that." I finally said.

He glared at me and shook off Emmett's hand. He poked his icy finger in my chest. "If it does it's your fault."

I looked back at Nessie. She looked mad. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Edward.

"It wouldn't be his fault. It would be mine. I was the one who started it. I was the one who gave myself to him. It's not his fault."

He sighed. Bella took his hand. "She'll be okay Edward." He walked over to the hotel and leaned up against it.

Nessie hugged me. "They'll be okay Jacob."

I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure they will." But a part of me was scared. If she stopped aging, they would all be in danger.

I saw Edward flip out his phone. "Carlisle, we have a problem."

* * *

Edward

I wonder if he knows she's pregnant yet. Probably, knowing Edward. Jacob thought. Well now it's time to face the music.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to pound him into the ground. Not only did he have….sex with my DAUGHTER but he got her PREGNANT! There were no words to describe the feelings I had at that moment. I wanted to kill him….again… but I knew if I did Bella and Renesmee would never forgive me. I couldn't believe that in just seven years I had become a father and now was becoming a grandfather. My hands tightened. I was trembling with anger.

"Edward, please just let me explain." Jacob said coming closer to me.

I couldn't stop myself. I hit him over and over again. I knew I broke his nose. Blood was gushing down his face. But he wasn't fighting back. That was defiantly not like Jacob. He was letting me. He knew he screwed up. She couldn't carry this baby full term…there was no way. It would kill her, or die. It was just a matter of when.

I jumped on him. It was out of my hands. I could do nothing. Nessie screamed at me and Bella yelled at me to stop but I couldn't. Finally he kicked me, giving him time to recover. Before I could spring again Emmett and Seth had me. I couldn't move. I was so furious I couldn't even speak.

Jacob re-broke his nose. "Alright you kicked my ass now will you listen?"

I just stared at him. Nessie took his hand.

"Dad, it's not like we planned it." she said. "We thought we were going to die."

I tightened my jaw. I wasn't looking at her. I couldn't. I couldn't look at her stomach, which was barely showing. All I did was stare at him.

Bella ran to our daughter's side. "How long?" She asked.

"Two weeks."

"You're so big."

Yeah, because there's two of them. Jacob thought. How many more times could I want to kill him today?

"It's because she's having twins." I said.

I saw him cringe. He knew I had heard his thoughts. I thought he'd learn by now. I guess I was wrong.

"Oh Ness." Bella said smiling. Why was she acting like this was great news. She should be on MY side! She was when he imprinted on her; of course she forgave him as I had. But now it was too much.

"This isn't a good thing Bella!" I snapped.

"And why the hell not? Edward she isn't all human and even if she was he isn't the one that's a vampire!" she replied.

I hated when she brought that up. "I know that! But dammit she is almost done aging! Do you know what will happen when she stops aging Jacob? Do you? She won't be able to have a normal labor. Her body won't expand to make room. They will die." I yelled. It was the truth. It's not what they wanted to hear.

Jacob felt sick. He hadn't thought of that. Hah!

"Of course you didn't think about that. You were to busy trying to f**k my daughter." I screamed at him. I was still seething.

"Dad!"

I shook my head. What else could I possibly say? It changed nothing.

Jacob was thinking about the pregnancy and the babies. He didn't think they would die. Could life be that cruel? He thought. I had the answer. Yes it could. I had just got my daughter back and now I find out I could lose her.

"You don't know that." He said after a moment.

I shook of Emmett's hand and walked up to him. I poked him hard in the chest. "If it does it's your fault."

Nessie glared hotly at me. I didn't care. I knew what was best for her.

"It wouldn't be his fault. It would be mine. I was the one who started it. I was the one who gave myself to him. It's not his fault."

I couldn't believe it. So much for my daughter being innocent. I sighted.

"She'll be okay Edward." Bella said taking my hand. I felt like I was about to pass out. This was almost worse than finding out Bella was pregnant. I had known then what I wanted to do. I was glad she had fought so hard for our daughter. But I couldn't lose Renesmee. It would kill me. I flipped open my phone and dialed my father's number, "Carlisle, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Renesmee is pregnant."

There was silence on the other end.

"Carlisle?"

"What do you want me to do Edward?"

"Take care of it." I urged. Nessie eyes widened and Jacob glared at me. I didn't care.

"Edward you know they won't let me, even if I wanted to, which I don't. We don't know how this will affect her. She is half vampire remember?"

"Yes, but her heart may stop." I said.

"We won't know that."

"Please."

"Edward." Bella looked sadly at me. "What are you doing?" I ignored her and listened to the phone.

"Just bring her home. We should have thought that this was a possibility. With you and Bella it was different. This will be something else entirely. We'll deal with it later. But you should really think about this son. Do you want to take this away from her? Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I will." I replied, shutting the phone. He was right. I needed to relax and think. Bella loved Renesmee, even when she knew she might die. Nessie and Jacob obviously loved these babies. Carlisle was right. I couldn't take them away from her. But I just couldn't let her die. I couldn't give up MY child. I knew I was being selfish but I wanted to know all my options.

Nessie glared at me. "I want them dad."

"Oh Nessie you don't know what you want." I said.

"Yes, she does." Jacob stepped in. "Do you have any idea what hell she's been through protecting them? Do you have any idea what we've both had to do? Maybe you should ask your daughter what happened. Maybe then you'll understand. She loves them. And so do I."

I saw a vision in my mind then. A dark alley a black haired vampire on top of my daughter. Her arms crossed over her stomach. What happened next made my blood boil. All the anger I had for Jacob left when I saw what he did. He had protected her when I couldn't.

"When did this happen?"

Nessie looked on the brink of tears. I hated that. "Four days ago."

"The fire." I whispered.

"Yeah. He burned for what he did." Jacob spat.

At that moment I knew the decision was not mine to make. If they wanted to try to have these babies it wasn't my place to stop them. I would be there until the end….or the beginning.

* * *

_**Nessie**_

When my father had told Carlisle to take care of it I wanted to scream. I wasn't going to let him come near my babies. He was my father and I loved him but I wouldn't let him do that. I knew if we gave him time he would come around. I guess Jacob figured out a way to speed up the process.

He had told me I didn't know what I wanted. Jacob knew better.

"Yes, she does." Jacob said. "Do you have any idea what hell she's been through protecting them? Do you have any idea what we've both had to do? Maybe you should ask your daughter what happened. Maybe then you'll understand. She loves them. And so do I."

I took the opportunity to test out my ability. I projected the images of my horrific night with Augustine into his mind. It hurt so much to do so, but I had no other choice. He had to know. My eyes were tearing up by the time I was through.

I looked at my father. His eyes were no longer filled with hate for Jacob. They had softened. He understood.

By now Leah and Kale were in the street. No doubt wondering what the heck was going on. Leah practically jumped into her brother's arms.

"Little brother! Did you miss me?"

"Every day." He laughed. "Your moodiness, not so much."

"Well you won't have to worry about THAT anymore." Jacob pointed out.

"Why?"

"Leah imprinted."

"Jake!" she yelled smacking him. "You ruined the surprise."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

My father raised an eyebrow. "So that's what Kale was all about."

Seth frowned. "Who?"

Kale stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm Kale Heaton. Nice to meet you."

Seth took it slowly. "Yeah," he said studying him. "So you imprinted on a vamp. Huh?"

She laughed. Cole and Emma came out behind us. My parents didn't know who they were. They eyed them suspiciously.

"Renesmee, who?" my mother asked.

I smiled. "It's a long story."

Demetri's wife was standing behind Quil. It was the first time I had noticed her. Why was she with my family?

She looked at Emma and Cole. "Where's Demetri?"

"Upstairs Nina." Cole said. She looked at my dad. He nodded and she ran into the hotel.

"Mom this is Emma and Cole. They helped up escape from Gregory and…Augustine." I could hardly say his name.

My mother smiled and hugged them. "Thank you!"

"We're just sorry we didn't do it sooner." Cole said.

"What matters now is that they are safe. And you helped." She told them.

Now that we had gotten the whole dad-finding-out-about-my-pregnancy thing out of the way we could actually reunite.

Uncle Emmett grabbed me up. "You had us worried sick."

"Next time I'll call you before I get kidnapped." I teased. It felt good to see them, to know they had been tracking us this whole time. They were here, we were safe and that's all that mattered.

"We should get to the air port."

"Uh...we don't have our passports." I said. "Not even our fake ones."

Emmett smiled and showed us an envelope with our passports and papers.

"Alice." We both laughed.

"Do we have to go right this minute?" Seth asked. He looked green.

"Yes. We need to get home." My father told him.

He sighed.

"What's wrong Seth?" Jacob asked. "Afraid of flying?"

Laughs erupted around us. Seth glared angrily at them. "You have no idea." More laughs followed.

Jacob patted him on the shoulder. "No big deal man. Everyone is scared of something."

"I'm not." Emmett boomed.

"You're scared of me." Jacob laughed.

"Hardly."

I ignored there little macho match and looked at my mother. I wanted to hug her. Sometimes I wondered if SHE could read my mind because she wrapped her arms around me. "Renesmee, I'm so glad you're safe. We've been looking for you for so long. I was beginning to lose hope."

"Mom, it's alright."

We looked at dad. He was talking to Kale and Leah. He barely looked at me. I wondered if he was still mad.

"Just give him time. This was a major shock for him, for me."

"You understand, don't you mom?" I needed the reassurance from her.

"Honey I understand more than you know. Am I angry? A little, but nothing is going to change what has happened. As a mother I know the lengths we go for our children and I know you will do the same thing I did. I will talk to him. Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be okay."

"He'll still be mad at Jacob?"

"Yes. THAT I do know. But he'll come around. Come on. Let's round everyone up. It's time to go home."

Home had never sounded better.

I held Jacob's hand as we stepped onto the plane. The last time we'd been on a plane I had found out I was pregnant.

We thought we'd have to sedate Seth. He was shaking. I felt bad for him. It was bad enough he didn't like heights but everyone was giving him a hard time.

"Quit being Jerks." I yelled at them. I gave Seth a wink. He smiled back at me and got onto the plane.

I sat down between my mother and Jacob. My father was sitting somewhere with Emmett. My mother squeezed my hand. A feeling of comfort rushed over me. I had needed her the other night, and now I was with her. She would help me get through this. I was glad she was on my side. I don't think I would be able to stand having two parents pissed at me. I wondered what my family would think when they found out. What would Charlie and Billy think? I mean at least my mother was married before she had me. I shouldn't worry about it. What's done is done. No going back. I wouldn't want to if I could. This was the best thing that could happen to me. I was going to be a mother.

I squeezed my her hand. "I love you mom."

I thought I saw her eyes mist. "I love you too sweetie."

Seth was the first one off when the plane touched down. Poor thing. I followed my mother and Jacob into the terminal.

I saw Alice waving ecstatically. "Nessie!" she squealed with delight.

I ran into her arms. "Alice!" she hugged me tightly.

"Wow Ness, you look different."

I smiled. "Yeah, well I am….different. Kind of." It was a true statement.

Her eyes narrowed but she smiled. "It's great to have you back. Everyone back home is freaking out. Charlie has been over at least once a day asking if we had heard anything."

Jacob came up behind me. "Hey Alice, how you been?"

"Better now that I know you guys are safe." She replied giving him a hug. She looked so tiny compared to him. I wondered if that's what I looked like.

We climbed into her car. The Volvo and Suburban were full. Emmett was dropping off Emma, Cole, Demetri, Anthony and Nina at their home. Cole had given us his number, just in case. I really like them. They were the reason we got away. I was going to miss them.

I felt like I hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks. I guess in reality I hadn't. Alice was asking me a million questions but I couldn't focus on them. And as much as I wanted to tell her about my pregnancy I knew I was supposed to wait. Mom wanted to tell the rest of them at the same time. I was glad she couldn't read my mind. I felt the babies flutter. I smiled and laid my head on Jacob's shoulder. Alice's sweet voice lolled me to sleep.

**Dream**

Augustine's laughter echoed around me. I froze. I couldn't take another step. I looked around trying to see where he was. All I saw was darkness. I held my stomach. This couldn't be happening. He was dead. He couldn't be here. I searched the darkness looking for a sign of movement. But I was met with more crazed laughter. I wanted to run. I wanted to disappear.

"I missed you Renesmee. Did you miss me?" he laughed. He came out of the shadows to stand in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked terrified. I knew it showed on my face.

He just laughed and disappeared.

"Jake!" I screamed.

I felt his arms around me. "What did you see?"

"Him."

Alice looked at me concerned.

"It's okay babe. He can't hurt you. He's dead."

"I know. That's why it scares me."

He kissed my head. "I'm sorry."

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story Alice." He told her.

"We have a long car ride."

I didn't want to talk so I was glad Jacob did. I just listened at he told Alice the whole story. She listened quietly not wanting to interrupt. When he told her about what Augustine had done she hissed. He even told her I was pregnant. I was too tired to yell at him. She would find out soon anyways. She looked concerned but smiled.

"You guys are going to make great parents." She said.

"Thanks Alice." I said and leaned my head against the window.

"Don't worry Nessie, the dreams will go away." She said.

I wished I could believe her but I somehow I knew. This was only the beginning of my problems. I could feel it in my bones. Something was going to happen. I just hoped I was wrong.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I felt more at ease when the familiar sights of Washington State came into my view. We were almost home. I wanted to get out and run, but of course I couldn't leave Ness. I would NEVER leave her again. I didn't care what Edward said. We had been through to much. I couldn't stay in La Push. I wouldn't want to. I wanted to be there. I didn't want to miss a thing. I could hear their heartbeats a lot more now. I smiled. It's all I could do.

When Edward was talking to his father I about lost it. To think he wanted to do this all over again pissed me off. I mean I wanted to end Bella's pregnancy to, at the beginning but that was before I had seen Nessie. And now, she was my world and we were going to have children. I couldn't let him take that away from us. It was different with Nessie. She wasn't all human. She wouldn't have to die. At least I hoped not. I knew he was right about her not aging. She was slowing down. I just hoped they would come full term before that happened.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked out the window to see a black wolf running beside the car just inside the tree line.

"Sam?"

It had been so long since I had seen him Emily, and the girls. I wonder how he would take the news. He had two daughters of his own, so he would probably congratulate me. He followed us all the way back to Forks.

Nessie smiled and leaned up. "We're home!" she cried.

She looked so happy to be home. I knew the feeling. I had never wanted to see my father so bad in my life. We were there before Edward was.

Carlisle and Jasper were standing in the driveway when pulled up to the Cullen's estate. Carlisle smiled warmly as we got out of the car.

"Jacob." He nodded to me.

"Hey Carlise." I smiled.

He held out his hand to her. "Nessie." He said hugging her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." She laughed.

"Well that's to be expected." He led her into the house. "We need to run a few tests to see what we are dealing with."

"Shouldn't we wait for mom?"

"I want to do an ultra sound first. They won't mind that."

"Okay." She said. I followed them into the house. We went upstairs into one of Carlisle's medical offices. He kept a lot of instruments in there. A ultrasound machine was sitting in the corner. I remembered from Bella's pregnancy that they couldn't use it with her. But maybe he could see our babies.

Nessie laid back on the table. "Jacob? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, honey, just thinking."

"About the babies?" she asked lifting her shirt to expose her small stomach.

"Yeah." I admitted watching Carlisle rub on some gooey stuff all over her. He moved the instrument over her stomach.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"What?" we both asked.

"The membrane around them isn't as thick at hers was. I can make out the outline they are growing fast but it's not so bad."

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that they aren't going to be like Nessie. They are growing rapidly but not as fast as she did. They are more human like than Vampire. The only thing that is a threat is if they aren't fully mature when you stop aging."

"What will happen?" she asked him.

"We will have to think of that when the time comes. We will probably have to….cut them out of her. I'm not going to lie to you, it won't be pretty and there is a chance that your heart may give out…i know what your father wants me to do. But the decision is yours."

"I want them. I am having these babies. I don't care what happens, save them."

"Okay. Nessie. I will try." He said smiling sadly.

I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want her to die. I didn't either but there was a chance that they would be okay. And if there was just a ten percent chance that my little family would survive then I was willing to take that risk. She was strong and I knew she would pull through. She had to.

"Jacob?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." I said following him outside. I closed the door behind me.

"How dangerous is this really going to be?"

"She is in no danger at the moment, but by the time the labor comes, I'm afraid she WILL be done aging. I need you to pay attention. If she starts to complain about hard pain you need to let me know. That will be the first sign of her aging stopping. They will put more pressure on her skin because it will stop stretching."

"Oh man."

"Jacob this is going to get worse."

"How can it get any worse?"

"We will have to cut them out of her…and she'll be trying to heal."

"Great." I muttered. What had I done?

I heard the Volvo pull up the drive. I looked out the window to see Edward running up the stairs.

He pushed past me. "Well?" He asked.

"This isn't going to be easy Edward, but they are more human than vampire. The membrane isn't as thick. I can see their outlines."

"So what did she say? Did you tell her the risks?"

I glared at him. I knew what he was implying. "Edward what the hell? I'm standing right here dammit. Can you please not talk about killing MY babies in front of me."

"Oh Jacob calm down. If not for you she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." He snapped at me. Then he looked back at his father. "Well?"

"She wants to keep them."

He looked paler, if a vampire could even look paler. "I knew she would." He said sadly.

"Let's just take this a day at a time. Can we do that?" His question directed at both of us.

We both nodded.

"Good. Now go in there and act like you like each other for Renesmee's sake."

I followed them back into the room. Nessie smiled. Unaware of what had just happened. I really wanted Bells to be up here. Where was she anyways?

"Talking to Alice." Edward answered.

I rolled my eyes. Nessie got up. "Is that all you want to do today?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to draw some blood but after that you can go home and get some rest. Tomorrow Charlie and Billy will be here."

"Okay." She extended her arm. Edward looked away as Carlisle slid the needle into her arm. When he was done we met up with Bella outside.

"Ready to go home Renesmee?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I want Jacob to come with me."

"I don't think so." Edward said.

"Oh dad, get a grip. I'm already pregnant what else could possibly happen."

He looked mad but Bella smiled. "Of course. I know you wouldn't want to be apart right now. And your father understands too." She nudged Edward in the stomach.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"Thanks Bells." I said giving her a hug. It would kill me not being with Nessie right now. She needed me.

We went straight to her room when we got there. She sat on the bed.

"Wow. I can't believe how far we've come in just a month." She sighed.

"Yeah I know. But we're alright Ness. And your dad is calming down."

"Really?"

"No." I laughed. "But he's going to act like he likes me."

"Well he'll come around. I know him."

"I hope so. I don't think our kids will like their grandpa hating their dad."

"Oh." She gasped.

"What?"

"My dad is going to be a grandpa." She laughed lightly.

I laughed to. It was hard to imagine Edward being a grandpa. Then again I couldn't imagine me being a dad, yet here I was.

I guess Bella wanted us to get some time alone because neither she nor Edward came into the room. Nessie yawned. She was always so tired. I guess that was another thing about being pregnant.

She laid down in the bed. "What do you think they are Jacob?"

"What?"

"Do you think they are boys or girls?"

"I thought you said you thought we were having a boy?"

"Well that was before I knew there were two of them. That changes everything." She smiled, pulling the covers over her.

"Well I don't know Ness. I will be happy no matter what baby."

"Me too." She said drifting off to sleep.

I kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Ness. Good night babies." I said kissing her belly. I loved them. There was no denying it. I loved them so much it hurt. I got under the covers next to her. It felt so right. This is what I was supposed to feel. There was only one thing that would make my life complete, besides the babies being born. I wanted to make her my wife. I would wait for the initial shock to wear off before I would even think about asking, but I would ask. She was my other half, my soul mate. She was the mother of my unborn children, my whole world, and all I wanted to do was marry her. To make her mine forever.

* * *

**_Leah_**

Kale and I rode home with Edward and Bella. I was pretty sure Bella wanted to keep him away from Jacob for a while. It was understandable. Nessie was pregnant so that was a pretty good reason to be pissed at Jake. I saw the blow up from the window. It would have been a decent fight if Jacob had the guts to fight back. He grunted at my thought. I kind of made me laugh but I didn't because I respected him. And over the past couple years I started respecting Bella too. Even though I hated her guts for awhile.

Edward talked to Kale through most of the ride. He wanted to know everything that had happened and who his "family" was and how he felt about the imprinting thing. Kale was honest with him. He had nothing to hide. He hated his family and he had good reasons.

I just sat there and listened, and also wondered how I was going to tell my mom. Of course she was fine with me and Seth being wolves but neither of us had come home and said "Hey mom! Guess what? I imprinted on a vampire! Oh and he was a part of the group that kidnapped us."

Nope I don't think that would go well. But then again, mom was very understanding. She had to be. Our lives made it difficult to not be understanding.

I looked out the window to see a large black wolf. It was Sam. Usually when I see him my heart aches and I want to die. Not only because of his imprint on my cousin Emily, but because now I had to see their gorgeous daughters Anita and Jacey. It used to kill me knowing they had children….children I once could have been able to have but no longer was able. But today, it didn't hurt. The painful hole in my chest, the scar he left me, was gone. The skin was smooth and beautiful once again. I turned away from the window and looked at Kale. He was the reason I was smiling. He was the light in my once dark world. I would have gone crazy when I found out Nessie was pregnant, just another happy family that wouldn't want bitter old Leah around. Something good had happened. I found my piece of heaven and made a once enemy a friend. I would do anything for Nessie now, not just because I was Jacob's beta, but because she was my friend and I loved her.

My heart skipped a beat when we pulled up to my house. My brother jumped out of the car. He was happy to be home. I saw my mothers face. It was filled with relief. I had barely gotten the door closed when Edward sped off.

Why was he in such a damn hurry? I laughed then because I knew the answer. Jacob.

Mom was standing on the front porch.

"Hey mom!" Seth said giving her a hug.

I laughed. "Don't break her."

He rolled his eyes and went inside.

"Leah. I was so worried." Her eyes looked old, full of old worries and regrets. She had aged so much since my father's passing. I was just glad Billy kept her company. I couldn't bare to see her so lonely.

"I know. But it's okay mom. We're safe." I kissed her cheek.

She smiled and gave Kale a once over. "Who is this?"

"This." I said taking his hand. "Is Kale. My…imprint." There I said it. It was out and all I could do was wait for her to respond.

"That's a strong name. where are you from?" She asked smiling.

"It's French, I was born in Marsielle."

"How lovely. I must hear all about you. Please come in." She said leading him into the house.

Wow that went better than I thought. Mom liked him. That was good right. I wondered if she knew he was a vampire. If she did would it change her mind? I hoped not. I would hate it if my mom didn't like him. Although then I would know how Ness felt. Edward had done a number on Jacob's nose.

I smiled. No my mom was Not like Edward. Sue Clearwater liked my vampire boy friend. I couldn't ask for more.


	3. I'm a Great Grandfather

I'm a great grandfather

**_Gregory_**

I watched Gabrielle smolder into ashes. I watched as my partner left me forever. I didn't know how my new friend was going to do it, but she had promised me she'd help destroy the enemy.

"It's time." She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

She followed me to Shiloh's mansion. Celine was staring blankly out the window. She had been this way since we left.

"Celine. Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded vaguely. I helped her up.

We gave our thanks to Shiloh and Michael and departed into the moonless night. My thoughts turned to revenge. What was it Augustine had said about his precious Renesmee before he had taken her into the alley? Something about a little wolf?

I would need to figure it out. He had a debt to pay. An eye for an eye. If I wanted Jacob to suffer I would have to find exactly what is that he couldn't possibly live without.

* * *

**_Nessie_**

I woke up in my own room; sleeping next to me was my hero, my Jacob. Dad hadn't been able to throw him out this time. I knew after today everyone would know, my grandpa, Billy, and the packs. I wondered how they would take the news.

I felt weird. I felt a presence of anger and hostility. It felt like it was seeping around me. It didn't hurt really, I was just aware of it. A moment later a calm wave suppressed the anger and it vanished, leaving a small indent in the atmosphere.

"Leave her alone Edward. Could you please just try to relax? There is nothing you can do. I don't want our daughter stressing anymore than she has too. I know I wished my father could have been by _my _side during my pregnancy. He couldn't, but _you_ can. Please be her father for one minute."

"I am being her father. I'm worried sick about her. I want her to be okay. But I know she might not be and that scares me Bella. I'm sorry I can't be jumping for joy. It's not in me to celebrate her up and coming probable death. Her childhood was already too short, and now…this."

"Edward, she's not going to die….and well.. we aren't thrilled that this has happened either, but we know we can't turn back the clock. And this is the only opportunity she has for having children of her own. Once she stops aging, she won't be able to conceive. Would you want that for her?"

"Yes." He said. "Okay, maybe not. It just pissed me off. I don't want to think about what…they did for this to happen. At least I was a gentlemen enough to marry you before we consummated our love. Do you know how bad I want to go in there and rip his head off right now?"

Her light laughter echoed. "You're her father, of course you do. I did to, at first. But I understand. I've been there. I can't be that angry. I have no right."

"I don't want to be angry, but I am. I can't help myself. Everything inside of me is telling me to jump him the moment I see his goofy smile."

"It's called you love your daughter and you don't want her to hurt. But honey, Jacob is not going to hurt her. You of all people should know that."

"I know. But it still doesn't make me feel better."

I heard her sigh as their footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Well at least he was starting to calm down. I understood him better too. He was just freaking out because he loved me.

I looked around. That strange feeling was back. A tug of emotions. I felt heavy. Jacob was muttering something in his sleep. He frowned and said the one name I really wanted to forget. It was bad enough I was having dreams about him, did he have to bother Jacob too?

I gently shook him. "Jake, wake up."

He sprang up and looked at me, sweat pouring from his face. "Oh god, it was just a dream." He sighed, lying back down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just nightmares."

"I know how you feel." I did, but now in more ways than one. I could actually feel the anxiety seeping off of him. I wrapped my small arms around him. "But like you said, he's gone and he's never coming back."

He kissed me. "You always know what to say."

"It's a gift." I laughed.

He kissed me again. He was being very affectionate this morning. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, the babies aren't putting up a fuss yet." I sat patting my stomach.

He kissed it. He melted my heart sometimes. I knew he was just as in love with them as I was. "I was thinking, what are we going to name them?"

"Well I have a few ideas if they are boys."

"Do tell." He laughed pulling me into his lap.

"Well I was thinking if they are boys we would name them Ryan and Nathan. What do you think? What would you name them?"

"I think that's perfect. But I was thinking that if they are girls Mia and Suri would pretty." He shrugged.

He was so cute. Here I was thinking about sons and he was thinking about daughters. "Jacob that's so sweet. I love those names." I kissed him and got out of bed. I needed to take a shower and get ready.

He smiled. "You know I think you get more beautiful every day."

"Oh don't think you're getting any for being sweet."

He lifted his hands palms up to me. "Not what I was thinking." He laughed. "Why does everyone around here think I'm just a big horny dog anyways?"

"Cuz, you are." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Not all the time." He pouted. "I that's actually the last thing I think about."

I laughed and headed to the bathroom.

After Jacob and I took showers and got dressed we headed back to the estate. Grandpa and Billy would be there soon. Mom and Dad already left. No doubt dad didn't want to see Jacob this morning.

I looked up at the sky; fat, white snowflakes were falling like confetti around me. Jacob stopped and looked at me. "Ness?"

I tilted my head back letting the snow land on my upturned face. "Life is beautiful." I whispered.

Jacob smiled. "Sure is."

I felt a sudden burst of energy. "I'll race ya!" I yelled running past him.

"Oh no you don't!" he cried chasing after me. We were laughing when we reached the house.

"I won!" I said jumping around him.

"It's because I let you." He smirked. I loved that little smile of his.

"Hey Jacob." Seth said coming up behind us.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" I asked. "She probably missed you."

"She's on her way here with Leah and Kale actually."

"How many people are coming over here?"

"Dunno. Everyone I guess. This is BIG news Nessie. It's not every day a vampire/werewolf hybrid is conceived."

I laughed. "Hybrid huh? Sounds like a car." He rolled his eyes. "So everyone is coming here to hear that I'm having a couple monsters?" I asked.

"Basically." He grinned. If anyone else had called my babies monsters I would have bitten their head off but Seth and I had our own little ways to joke around.

I saw Grandpa's cruiser pulling into the drive. Billy's head popped out the window. "Son!"

"Guess I better get my pops out of the car." Jake said running over to them.

Grandpa came up to me. "You gave your old grandpa quite the scare missy." He said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah I know. Everyone's been freaking out since we got back."

He smiled warmly at me. If anything I knew my grandpa Charlie really loved and adored me. "I'm just glad you're safe. You know I hate not being able to find out what's going on. I'm a sheriff and I can't even find my own granddaughter."

"It's okay. We took care of ourselves."

"Hey Nessie Girl!" Billy said wheeling up to me.

I bent down and hugged him. "Where you as worried about us as everyone else?" I laughed.

"Nope, I know my son. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to you." He winked.

"Dad you put way to much faith in me."

"Of course I do. I'm your father."

I looked at Jacob. He smiled. He was excited about telling his dad. I could feel the excitement bubbling around him.

The snow was falling harder around us. "Come on lets get inside before you guys get pneumonia." I said.

My parents were standing in the front room with the rest of my family.

My mother hugged my grandpa. "Hey dad."

"Hey Bella, what's going on? Are we having a welcome home party?"

"More like a welcome baby party." I heard Emmett laugh. I gave him my best you're-dead look. He smiled.

Grandpa didn't hear the comment and continued to look at my mother. "Well, there's something we have to tell you. But we want to wait till Sam gets here." She said slowly.

"Sam? Why?" Billy asked.

"Everyone is going to want to know." She said.

This caught there attention. I heard a laugh outside. The other pack was here, so was Leah, Kale and her mother. My heart beat faster in my chest. i didn't know how this was going to work out. I just wanted to get it over with.

When everyone packed into the room my grandpa looked on edge. My father looked even more on edge. In fact he still looked pissed. "Dad I think you better sit down."

He gave her a quizzical expression but sat on the couch.

"Renesmee has something to tell everyone. Something very important."

She gave me a smile. I took a deep breath. Jacob took my hand to give me the extra confidence. "Well. Something happened during our captivity and I think it's a very good thing, despite what others in the room may think." I said eying my father. "I am pregnant. Jacob and I are having twins."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. No one said anything. They all looked like deer caught in headlights. The air was thick with tension and then enjoyment.

Billy was the first to say anything. "Wow. Twins? That's amazing." He smiled.

That's all it took for everyone to start talking at once. Emily and Sue hugged me. Everyone congratulated us and wanted to know how much we knew about the babies.

Carlisle took up all the questions. "We REALLY don't know anything about them. We didn't even know Nessie was a possibility, let alone her being able to conceive with someone like Jacob. Only time can tell."

I looked at my grandpa. His mouth just hung open, his face paler than normal. "I'm going to be a great Grandpa? Damn. I'm not even fifty yet."

I hugged him. "Sorry grandpa. I didn't mean to make you feel so old."

He laughed. "Actually you make me feel really… _young_."

I sat on the chair listening to everyone asking questions and smiling and patting Jacob on the back. But there was one person who wasn't smiling. In a room full of happiness and excitement I felt an overwhelming sorrow. I turned around to see my father disappear up the stairs.

I looked around the room. No one seemed to be paying that much attention to me. They were listening to Carlisle. I crept up the stairs following my father. He was in the door way when I reached the top.

"I can hear you. Remember." He said.

"Dad. I'm…..sorry. I know this must be….horrible for you…to know…..well…you know." I said.

I knew this was eating at him. And it sucked because I wanted to be happy and I couldn't if he wasn't. Jacob was right that day in the car when mom first found out about us being in love. He had said I was a daddy's girl. Now I knew he was right, I was a daddy's girl. The look my father had been giving me made me feel awful.

My eyes swelled up with tears. "I know how you feel about this. But daddy I love them and I love him."

I felt like I could collapse at any moment. He hadn't looked me in the eye since he found out. I was expecting him to turn away from me, but instead he pulled me into a hug. He didn't say anything he just held me. I just wanted him to understand what I was feeling. I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to love them.

"Renesmee, I do love you. That's why I am so upset. I can't….I can't lose you." He whispered.

"You won't dad."

He sighed and let me go. "You look so much like your mother."

"Yeah, I get that all the time." I forced a laugh. I knew my father wasn't happy but the emotional moment we had just had proved that he was trying to understand.

I heard Jake call my name. I headed down the stairs. I turned to tell my father something but he was gone. I sighed and found myself back in the arms of my best friend.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just talking to my dad."

"And?"

"Well…let's just say it could be better." I said as we sat back down on the couch and let everyone fuss over me. I smiled even though I knew my father was somewhere upstairs wishing he could change everything back to the way it was.

* * *

**_Edward_**

I hated to see her cry. She wanted me to be happy. The truth was I could be happy, but only if she survived. She was the one other thing besides Bella that I couldn't live without. It would kill me if she died. I wouldn't be able to function knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know what I would do to Jacob if that happened.

It was true that I had understood Jacob's imprint on her, but the last month pushed me to the limit. I was having a hard time letting go. She was my little girl. When I looked at her now I didn't see the sweet little girl showing me what she drew on the side walk. I saw a young girl in love and having a baby. As much as I hated that I couldn't stay angry. My love for her out balanced the despite I felt for Jacob at the moment.

How could it change so fast? This summer Jacob and I spent almost everyday together. He was a constant presence in our lives. Yet I spring the moment he shows affection to her. I should have seen it. She was in love with him. He didn't sneak his way into her life. He wasn't conniving or manipulative. If he was he would already be dead.

I looked down over the railing at her and Jacob. She looked so blissful. There was a glow surrounding her. Had I really wanted to take that away from her? Bella was right. She needed her father, I needed to be there for her. I didn't like this but I was going to have to deal with it. I would suck it up for Renesmee's sake. It's what she would want. Despite the anger that rose in my chest every time I saw him touch her, I loved Jacob too. After all just a few days ago I was just as worried about him as I was about her. Did my anger about their relationship cloud my feelings for him?

My guess was that it had. I wanted to kick myself. Why had I let myself lose my temper? My family didn't deserve it. I heard Nessie laugh; I wouldn't ruin this for her. I made my way to my old room and slipped out the window. I needed to get away for awhile.

* * *

**_Jacob_**

I thought everyone took it rather well. They bombarded us with thousands of questions, most of which we couldn't answer. I couldn't believe everyone was so excited. It kind of freaked me out. It wasn't THAT big of a deal. I mean for us it was, but the way Sam's pack reacted had me scratching my head. We were still close but not that close. Emily jumped up and hugged her before anyone else could.

I was listening to Carlisle when I noticed that she was gone.

"Nessie?" I called. I saw her head poke over the banister. I met her at the bottom of the stairs. She looked like she had been crying. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Just talking to my dad." She sighed.

"And?"

"Well…let's just say it could be better."

I followed her to the sofa and sat down. The moment she was in the middle of everyone her smile returned. She was so beautiful and sweet. I couldn't help but smile. Her laughter rang out above everyone else's.

I heard a small sigh and looked up to see Edward turning around upstairs. He was probably thinking about all the ways he could kill me. I smiled. I wouldn't let him kill me quite yet. Now if Nessie….I hated to even think it but if she…died I would be begging him to end my life. But I wasn't going to think about that now. I got up to go outside. I needed the fresh air.

I saw Edward jumping out of the upstairs window. He didn't seem to notice me. Huh? Isn't that a little dramatic. He could have used the back door. I thought. I watched as he took off into the woods. I heard the door open behind me.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing much, just needed a breather, to stuffy in there."

"I never did thank you."

"For what?" I asked her.

"For saving my daughter. For protecting her from that horrid man."

She didn't have to tell me who she was talking about. "You don't have to thank me Bells. I love her. I would do anything to protect her."

"I know, but I wanted to thank you anyways." She hugged me. I had gotten used to the smell of vampires, thank god, so this didn't bother me. I wrapped my arms around her. "It's good to have my best friend back."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I said leaning back on the railing.

She smiled and leaned against me. "Take care of my baby."

I smiled. "I will Bells. Promise."

"And you always keep your promises."

"Sure do." I laughed and watched her zip back in the house.

I sighed and lit a cigarette. Stress really got to me.

"When did you start smoking?" I heard Rose behind me.

"When I killed a monster and needed to feel something."

"Well keep that away from my niece."

"Nice to see you too blondie." I laughed. "You don't have to worry I don't smoke all the time. Just when I'm stressed."

"Good better keep it that way." A smile crept in the corners of her mouth. "It's…..good to have you back."

I was shocked. Wow. Blondie had even missed me. What was this world coming to? "Yeah thanks." I said putting the cigarette out. She left and I was alone again on the back porch. I heard a loud snap a little ways in the woods. I jumped over the railing and landed on the ground. I followed the sound. I came up on Edward punching a tree. At least it wasn't my face this time. I just watched for a moment. For the first time I felt kind of bad for what had happened. Edward was obviously upset.

"You can come out Jacob." He said.

I stepped out from behind a tree. "Hey."

"Don't think you have to be sorry for me now. I don't want that from you. You knew what you were doing. I'm just the over protective father right? It's like the games we used to play. But this time I lost to you. i don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for _you_, I feel sorry for the poor _tree."_ I smiled.

He looked at me. The hostility in them was gone. He just looked broken. The only time I'd seen him look this bad was when Bella was pregnant.

"It's because _this_ reminds me of _that_. I thought I was going to lose her forever. You couldn't possibly understand."

"Do you realize that I love Renesmee as much, if not more than you love Bella?" I cried. " I am just as scared as you are. Edward if Nessie were to die I couldn't live. I wouldn't want to. I love her more than anything in the world. She is the reason I breathe. She's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I am scared as hell that she won't survive this. But there is a good chance she will and she wants our babies and I do too. I understand where you're coming from okay. I know. Why do you think I let you beat the shit out of me? I knew I had screwed up in your eyes and I probably ruined our relationship, but it's not you I want the relationship with. It's Nessie. So I would love her and be with her whether or not you liked me."

He just looked at me. I could tell he was thinking about what I had said.

"I didn't think of it that way. I should have known. I can hear everything. I do love my daughter. I Just forget that I am not the only one here that does. I'm sorry Jacob. I let all this cloud my judgment."

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you for sleeping with my daughter, you are still in hot water for that."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sorry." I backed away. There were no witnesses here. "I'll let you get back to showing the tree whose boss."

_Jake? Where are you?_ I heard Nessie's panicked voice in my head. Last time I had heard it she was getting violated by that scum bag. It brought up all the emotions of that night. I ran back to the house.

She was standing on the porch. "Where were you?"

"Just talking to your dad." I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it's going to be okay Ness." I said hopping up on the railing and kissing her.

"Ready to go home?" she asked.

"If that means I get to kiss you more."

She gave me that I want you smile.

"Thought so." I laughed and took her back to the house to say our goodbyes.

I carried her back to the cottage. Bella was still at the Cullen's. We were alone, alone for the first time in a long time. I kissed her chin. "I love you so much, you know that?"

She blushed. "You are such a tease Jacob."

"Who said anything about teasing?" I said laying her in the bed.

She smiled and kissed me, pulling me down to her. I kissed her neck and shoulders. I wasn't worried about Edward he was still beating up trees. I ran my hands down her back. She felt so delicate under my hands. I felt her lifting my shirt up.

"Are you always so pushy?" I teased.

"Hey! I'm pregnant I have raging hormones thank you very much."

She smiled and pulled it all the way off. Why was it that she was the one who always started it? I kissed her harder and unbuttoned her shirt. She wrapped her hands around my neck. I could tell she wanted this just as much as I did. She kissed my neck. It sent sparks through my body.

I kissed her collarbone and began unbuttoning her pants. I started to slide them down. That's when the screaming started. "Stop! Stop! No!" she shouted.

I let go and sat up shocked. What did I do? "Ness what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said drawing her legs up to her chest. She smacked herself in the head.

"Hey don't do that." I said taking her hand. "What's wrong baby? Did I do something?"

"No…No….you didn't do anything. He was in my head. I just…can't…"

"It's okay." I said crawling next to her. That bastard had ruined everything. He hurt and tormented her and now he was messing with her mind when she was with me. I wanted to go to hell and drag him back up here so I could rip him to pieces again. I hugged her. She was crying. I hated it. I couldn't do anything and it killed me. It wasn't about sex. I could live without. I hated to see this eating at her. I kissed her hair and waited as the sobs slowed. All I wanted to do was make her pain go away. I would gladly take her place if I could. I didn't want her to hurt anymore. Every moment she was hurting was a deep scorching agony in my chest. This was something I couldn't fix. No matter how hard I tried. I could only sit there and hold her until her pain melted away. I should have killed that mother fucker slower.


	4. Haunting Memories and Christmas Trees

**_A/N: Yes last chapter had depressing end and the beginning of this one is no better. BUT looks like Edward is finally coming around :) hope everything goes well for Christmas!_**

* * *

**_Haunting Memories and Christmas Trees_**

**_Nessie_**

He kissed me passionately. I had been wanting this all day. I lifted up his shirt.

"Are you always so pushy?" he laughed.

"Hey! I'm pregnant. I have raging hormones thank you very much!" I smiled and pulled the rest of it off his body.

He was so gorgeous. I could see him much better here. The last time we had been in a dark basement. I took him in. He really was something else. He kissed me and unbuttoned my shirt. I wrapped my hands around his neck enjoying his touch. I loved him. My shirt lay next to me. He kissed my collarbone. It sent shivers down my back. He began unbuttoning my pants.

That's when everything changed. I wasn't looking at Jacob anymore. I was looking into the black menacing eyes of Augustine. The alley folded around me. I felt hands on me and my pants being pulled down. "Stop! Stop! No!" I screamed. The hands let me go and my room came back to life.

Augustine's face disappeared and Jacob's shocked face took its place. "Ness what's wrong?"

Oh no I had yelled at him. He must think I'm crazy. Maybe I was. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I drew my legs to my chest. I was shaking. Flashbacks kept racking my head. I smacked it. I wanted them to go away.

"Hey don't do that." He said taking my hand. "What's wrong baby? Did I do something?" he thought my outburst was his fault.

"No…No….you didn't do anything. He was in my head. I just…can't…" I said. I felt horrible. All I wanted to do was make love to him and I couldn't even freaking do that. Augustine had taken that away from me to. I started to cry. Jacob crawled next to me and took me in his arms. How many times would he have to do this? It seemed like he had to comfort me a lot lately. But I knew he would. He was my knight and shining armor. I felt him kiss my hair and I knew he understood. He wouldn't push me. He would wait till I had put this nightmare behind me.

* * *

It was after midnight when I heard the door open. My fathers head peeked in. I was still in Jacob's arms. He was snoring quietly. I, on the other hand, hadn't been able to sleep a wink. I had been trying to get the images out of my head.

"Ness?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No." I sighed. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't want to leave the comfort of Jacob's arms. He heard my thought and came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I saw it." He whispered.

"Saw what?"

"The images in your head. They bombarded me the moment I entered the house."

"Oh I didn't know I was projecting them."

"Your ability is getting stronger. You are emotional so it probably just happened." He looked at Jake and smiled slightly. "He really loves you."

"I know." I smiled.

He looked sadly at me. "What that monster did to you….it was….appalling. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry for being so stubborn and slow at reacting. If I hadn't done that…you wouldn't be in this predicament. I suppose I'm just glad Jacob was there to take care of it."

"Yeah, he was amazing." I said. "But he can't protect me from myself." I slid out of Jacobs arms to sit up. "It's like I'm living in the nightmares and I can't escape, even when I know he's dead.

"It will be okay Nessie. Things like this take time." he looked like he could jump out of his skin. It's the way Jacob looked every time Augustine was being talked about.

"Oh daddy, I just want it to stop." I cried, crawling into his arms. Right now I didn't feel like a woman that was about to be a mother. I felt like a six year old girl. The six year old girl that I humanly was.

He brushed my hair with his hands. "I know princess. I know. I wish I could make it go away. All I can tell you is that it will fade. All things do with time." He nodded at Jake who was still sleeping. "You have a great guy that loves you and he would do anything for you. I refused to see it before but he does Nessie. You have him to take care of you and I'm here if you need me."

I buried my face into his neck like I did when I was a child. "I love you dad."

"I love you too princess." I knew at that moment that I was forgiven and everything would be okay.

* * *

**_DECEMBER_**

The snow glistened outside. I got out of bed carefully so not to wake Jake. My room was no longer mine. It was ours. All his stuff was here. Well he really didn't have A LOT of stuff but what he did have at Billy's was now here. I sat down at my vanity. My hair was already four inches longer. It was growing along with the twins. Carlisle had found out that they were slowing down though. I guess they wouldn't age quite as quickly as I would. I brushed the knots out of my hair.

I looked in the mirror at Jake lying in bed. We had tried again last night but I was no use. The images still haunted me. But they were growing fainter. He was being very understanding about it. He was so sweet, a real gentlemen. How was I so lucky to have him in my life?

I felt a small punch in my stomach. I rested my hand on it.

"Calm down little ones. Mommy is here." I looked like I was about four or five months along, when in reality I was only ten weeks along. Soon I would be huge. I pouted at the reflection in the mirror but then smiled because I felt another small movement. It really was amazing.

Jake stirred in the bed. I saw him rub his eyes and sit up. When he saw me in my white silk nightgown he smiled.

"Good morning angel."

"Good morning." I laughed.

He threw off the covers and came up behind me, placing his hands on my stomach. "How are daddy's little girls?" he asked

"First off you don't know that they are girls and second…they are fine." I smiled.

He kissed me and pulled some clothes out of the dresser. "Well I'm gonna hit the shower and then I'm meeting your father at Carlisle's."

"Yeah, I will be over there later too. Alice wants me to help decorate the eight Christmas tree's she's having Emmett put up." I said with a laugh. Alice was a little obsessed with holidays and parties.

I watched him leave and continued to brush my hair. I couldn't believe it was already so close to Christmas. This one would be the best yet. I was pregnant and in love. It would be my first Christmas being a mother. Well sort of, considering they weren't born yet.

"How's daddies little girls?" He had said earlier. I wondered why he thought they were girls. I was sure they were boys. I guess we'd just have to wait until they were farther along to tell. A kick broke my concentration.

"Yes mommy is thinking about you." I told them. I was so happy and I knew Jacob was too. He would talk to them and kiss my growing belly every night. He loved them so much. I looked out the window. It was a perfect day for decorating a Christmas tree.

I had grabbed one of the new sweaters that Alice had gotten me, because I was growing out of my clothes, and headed over to the house. The walk was nice, not to cold. I wasn't as susceptible to the cold as normal humans. The snow made a light crunch under my boots. I smiled. The world was quiet and peaceful, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

Alice was directing Emmett when I opened the door.

"Dammit Alice just make up your mind. I'm not a pack mule you know."

"What is the tree to heavy for you?" she teased.

"No, I just don't like hauling these damn trees all around the house just so you can decide you don't like where they are and make me move ALL of them again." He grunted.

"Oh stop being a baby Emmett." She saw me and smiled. "Nessie! How's my favorite niece?"

"Alice I'm your only niece." I laughed. "And I'm good."

"That may be true but even if it wasn't you'd still be my favorite."

"Thanks." I said throwing my bag on the couch. I looked at all the mess of ornaments and ribbons lying all over the room. "Where do I start?"

"You can put up this tree." Emmett offered with a chuckle.

"Absolutely not!" Alice said sternly. "She will not be lifting anything heavier than a pound."

"It was a joke Alice. Only a joke." He said rolling his eyes.

"What should be our tree topper?" Alice asked us. Emmett shrugged.

I picked up a red ribbon laced with gold thread. I tied it into a large bow. "Here." I said handing it to him.

He took it from me and placed it on the very top. "That looks nice. Great work Nessie."

I smiled. "What can I say, I love the holidays."

She smiled. "See she's just like her Aunt Alice."

I sat on the couch sorting out the ribbons. I tied small bows out of the blue, gold and red ribbon. I knew we would have to go upstairs to decorate at least two trees. Alice had really outdone herself this time.

By the end of the day, each of trees in the house was decorated and candles illuminated the house. I sat on the couch exhausted. I heard my fathers laugh outside. He, Jasper, and Jacob had been gone the whole day, hunting or something. When they walked into the house they got quiet.

"Wow. This place looks great." Jasper said.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said Alice wanted to decorate eight trees this year." Jacob laughed. He walked over and slumped down into the couch beside me. "Hey honey." He said kissing me.

"Hey."

My father walked around the tree in the living room. "Whose idea was it to put a bow on the top of the tree?"

"Mine." I piped.

He smiled. "Nice."

"Thanks." I rested my head against Jacob. I had missed him today. You'd think I could spend one lousy day without him, but the truth was I couldn't.

He kissed my head. "You tired?"

"Am I ever? Alice kept me busy all day."

Alice giggled. "I'm sorry Ness."

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the flicker of the candles fade from view.

When I opened them I was in my own bed. I looked around. Jacob was no where in sight. I sat up. I was about to get out of bed when the vision came crashing in on me.

_**Vision**_

_I was lying on my back on a bed in Carlisle's house. My stomach was swollen beyond a normal amount. Jacob was holding tightly to my hand. My mother and father were standing beside me telling me everything was going to be okay. I was confused. What were they talking about?_

_Then it all made sense. I felt a horrific pain exploding from my abdomen. I screamed. It felt like there was a large rock pushing its way out of my skin. It wasn't like cramps…or even horrific cramps that I was supposed to be feeling. This was different. It felt like I was being ripped open. The pain intensified and I gripped Jacob's hand with such force my knuckles were turning white. Carlisle came into the room with all these tools and medicines._

_He injected me. "I don't know if this will work but it's worth a try." He said._

_"Well try away" I managed to say through the pain of the contractions._

_He pulled out a large scalpel and a small bone saw that he used for surgery. Jacob's eyes widened. "Hey what are you going to use that for?" he asked, his voice a slightly higher pitch._

_"We need to get them out before they suffocate, her body isn't allowing the growth and it's pinching the umbilical cords."_

_I screamed again as another contraction hit. i felt like my skin was going to split open. I looked down at Carlisle as he prepped me. I didn't feel so well._

_"I think I'm going to throw up." I told my mom. She brought over a wastebasket and I threw up into it. My father looked like he was about to lose his mind. He kept pacing and putting his hand to his head._

_Carlisle took Jacob aside and whispered to him. Jake nodded and knelt back down next to me. He wiped the sweat from my brow and kissed my cheek._

_"You are doing great honey. Everything is going to be fine." He promised. But I felt his anxiety. I looked down at the end of the bed. "Nessie, look at me, you need to keep your eyes on me okay, WE are going to get through this together. What ever happens you keep your eyes on me. Do you understand?" I looked into his beautiful concerned eyes and nodded. He kissed my forehead as more pain racked my body. I squeezed his hand as the sound of the bone saw filled the room._

I sank back into my bed, my heart beating loudly in my chest. The vision scared me. I jumped up and ran out of the room. I ran headlong into Jacob's chest.

He caught me. "Whoa Ness what's the rush?"

"I just had a vision." I breathed.

"What was it?" his voice was full of concern.

"My labor."

He stepped back. "Was it okay?"

"I don't know I didn't get that far into it. But what I saw was awful."

"I'm sorry Nessie."

"It's not your fault. I know I have to go through pain to have them, everyone does. Shit I broke my mothers' ribs and back when I was born."

He cringed. "Oh god I hope that doesn't happen."

"I don't think it will." I assured him. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Still over at Carlisle's enjoying your and Alice's decorations. Esme was especially pleased."

"Well that's comforting."

"Do you want me to take you back?" He asked.

"No, But I want you to come to bed with me."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" he laughed.

I nodded and lead him back to the comforts of my room.


End file.
